dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco
Draco is a copper-scaled dragon depicted in the first Dragonheart ''movie as one of the protagonists . He shared his heart with the dying son of King Freyn; a spoiled, twisted child. It was an action he soon regretted however, as the child was a tyrant and a dictator to his people. Years later he fixed what he did wrong.... TO THE STARS, TO THE STARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Personality Draco was a wise-cracker, though he was smart and honorable to his friends. He was a selfless dragon, he gave up the life he had, and the life of his entire species to kill Einon and save the kingdom. He did indeed participate in scams all over the countryside with his knight friend Bowen. Like all dragons, Draco loved to sing when he was happy and never attacked anyone unless they attacked him first. He is always willing to look for an alternative solution to a problem and persuaded Bowen to stop attacking him and use him for a gold scam in return for some time in the sunlight and heat. He was highly intelligent and extremely sly, and was sometimes sceptical about the status quo. He was hot-tempered, and was willing to defend anybody for any just cause. He was wise, sarcastic and unfailingly loyal. Appearance Draco had copper scales with some black and gold here and there. He had half of one of his horns severed and only could breathe fire out of his nostrils. His spade-like tail could open three blades which he used as an extra weapon when his fire and claw failed him. Draco had a large wingspan and his wings were unusually flexible. He had four limbs and four digits on each foot. He had razor-sharp teeth that he uses to eat flocks of sheep and cattle. Legacy Draco's memory lived on in his friends' hearts, for by giving up his life to stop a tyrant he saved the kingdom, even though it was thought his death marked the end of his race. This would turn out to be false, for in the last year of Bowen's life, he returned to Draco's cave, and was granted a miracle - A dragon egg ready to hatch. This egg was presumably fathered by Draco and laid by the female he referred to as "the Scarred One". This egg would hatch into a young dragon named Drake. He would ways be remembered for saying, "TO THE STARS, TO THE STARS!!!!!! Category:Dragons Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Film Characters Abilities Category:Heroes '''Strength and Combat Ability ': He shown amazing strength able to carry full grown horse and three humans with no struggle at all. He powerful fighter because his large size he can go to go with dragon slayers though he has more adavtagee like his kind for being large size. He has long powerful tail aale to swing around as club. Speed: '''He can fly in high speed faster then horse, he can ran faster then humans and swim as fast as horse. '''Endurable and Stamina: '''His stamina shown to be very high able to swim or fly for long distance never shown to be exhuasted at all. But for his endurance shown to weak since giving his heart to human that gets wounded he will feel all the pain instead of that human. But unkownn how great his endurable body is without givnig his heart away. '''Aquatic: '''He shown to able to breath underwater for long period able to swim long disatnce. '''Flamethrower: His special abiltiy is to breath fire or fire bolt that is powerful attack against his enemies that he use it from his nostrils. Intelligence and Commucation: '''His intellect is very well to be as humans and able to speak very well in perfect english. He even can sing very well just liek anythrr dragon. '''Camouflage: '''He has special ability can blend in his surroundings moslty shown to be able to blend sold rocks. '''Flight: His wings are powerfil to bring him in high altitudes. '''Heart Giver: '''Like other dragon he able to give his heart to human but for side affect for himself he will feel the pain from the human. '''Jaw Strength: '''His jaws powerful to kill humans.